liloandstitchfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter (EHC 11)
The following is of fan made content and is not true to the original Lilo & Stitch storyline Basic Info Name: Winter Experiment: E.H.C. (experimental heroic comrade) 11 Pod Colour: Pink Voiced By: Aria Curzon Appearance: A small white experiment resembling a lizard. She has four large horns jutting from the back of her head, a spiky head of blue-tinted hair, two big blue eyes, low hanging ears, a small elastic mouth possessing tiny sharp teeth, and a black marking across her snout. Her body possesses two hanging arms with small claws (the left possessing a black stripe), a long, sleek tail, a curved back, and a round waist. Her thighs are relatively wide, accenting her inverted legs, and strong reptilian feet, each possessing two toes with a pair of sharp claws. Prefered Instrument: Pipa/Erhu Background Following up on Drud's creation, Winter was created a few weeks afterwards using up some samples retrieved from the local wildlife. So far Winter is the smallest of the E.H.C.'s, though her importance within the family is no less than any other. Abilities Ice: Winter, as the name hints, is completely able to manipulate snow and ice as well as produce cold winds with her breath and cool her surrounding environment. Anti-Depressant: Winter also possesses a unique and valuable mental ability initiated through eye contact. Upon making contact, the other individual is relieved of all negative/depressed emotions and feelings. This has even proved to work on herself when looking at her reflection as a form of self-motivation. Storage: She also possesses a second stomach containing no digestive fluids or enzymes. This can come in handy for sneaking keys, weapons, etc by guards when imprisoned or sneaking by a secure area. Overall, it can expand to over 10x its original size allowing for the smuggling of multiple items or even a small life form. Other: She even possesses a few minor unique physical traits: *Running on all fours *Lift 20x her own weight *Jump 5x her own height *Possessing a special saliva to clean her mouth of all germs and clean her teeth without brushing. It also gives her a permanent minty breathe as a bonus. Weaknesses Placing Winter in a hot environment makes it more difficult to manipulate the cold, though if patient enough, she can turn even the hottest of environments into a winter wonderland. Personality Winter possesses a unique sense of personality making it so she may get sad at times, yet very rarely showing any anger. All in all she tends to be saint-like, working to please others more than herself, aiming to stop any dispute from ever occurring. She is also a germaphobe, constantly cleaning her surrounding environment and hating to get dirty. Likes *Talking with Scarlet, which is good since the two's abilities tend to balance the room temperature. *Ice cream *Uplifting, tranquil music *Giving a helping hand *Reading local housewife/dating tip/gardening/furnishing magazines *Letting Violet give her new hairstyles *Cleaning *Freezing the water beneath her feet to take a midnight stroll on the ocean Dislikes *Seeing the others argue with each other *Doing a bad job on a given task *Having to stomach distasteful objects/ occasionally having a weapon she has swallowed go off. *Stormy, dreary weather *Being placed in combat or a similar high-stress situation *Getting dirty *Greasy food trivia *Winter, out of sheer curiosity, occasionally leaves the house to secretly help the island locals with small, petty tasks. Though she does this in hiding, this could very well still jeopardize the team's presence. *Winter has seemed to develop a strong affection to the team's leader, Zero. A feeling that only Scarlet has yet to be aware of Back to Phen's page. Category:EHC Content